


The New Knights: A Star Wars Story

by AddyWritesFic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyWritesFic/pseuds/AddyWritesFic
Summary: Peace in the Galaxy! REY SKYWALKER’S search for a new generation of Jedi has begun. She sends her first class of Knights to scour the galaxy for force sensitive children. Lead by BRYN TARN, the group must enter the Outer Rim on their greatest adventure yet.See notes.
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The New Knights: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very very sorry but I haven’t edited this yet! Will fix all the mistakes as soon as I can. 
> 
> This story mainly revolves around my OC’s, but your favorite canon characters are never too far away! Ashoka, Ezra, Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, BB8 and more all turn up as the story rolls on.
> 
> Do any of my OC’s peak your interest? Let me know! I’d love to write some one-shot backstory’s on a few of them.

“The probability of this mission succeeding without the use of my services is approximately two percent. As such, it is advisable that I come with you.”

“MED5, is that your way of saying you want in on the adventure?”

The 2-1B turned to face her, “It is simply a precaution, Master Bryn.”

Bryn chuckled. Five was right, she did have a nasty habit of being shot, or stabbed, or falling into holes. The latter had been a misadventure during her early training, Willem had eventually found her, but not before her right arm had decided to try out a funky new angle.

“Well I’m sure your precautionary presence will be much appreciated. How about you go an see Rose before we go, make sure everything’s in order?”

“I have already left,” Five remarked. He disappeared around the corner before Bryn could reply. 

Rose Tico had found the 2-1B in the old rebel base on Yavin IV, not long after Rey and her first class of Padawans had relocated there. Rose had tagged along to, offering to help out with the practical repairs. She would never admit it out loud, but when Finn and Jannah left to scour the galaxy for displaced children, she felt useless. Here, on a far-away planet, she had a purpose. 

Bryn reached down, lifting another box into the hull of the Triad. The force was particularly helpful when it came to loading heavy supplies. The boxes mostly consisted of food and clothing, enough for all four members of her crew, plus herself. It might have been light work, except someone, Bri-El no doubt, had overpacked. 

The Twi’lek had mastered the double-bladed lightsaber, but did not quite grasp the idea of a simple life. For every three robes packed by Bryn, Bri-El had six. 

Footsteps rustled behind her.

“Bryn.”

“Hi General,” she gently stacked the final box, “is everything ok?”

Poe raised his eyebrows, “good to know that my presence alarms you. I just wanted to wish you luck, BB8 and I,” he looked down towards the orange droid, “are going for a fly, we won’t be back before you leave.”

In another life, Bryn would be ten years older and married to Poe Dameron. Unfortunately, she was not and that mysterious ring remained hanging around his neck. 

“Ah, thank you. As Five would say, we need all the luck we can get.”

“He is probably right,” Poe laughed, “but Rey has trained you all well. Just avoid bounty hunters and the Hutt’s and you’ll be good. What do you reckon BB, time to go?”

BB8 chirped a response. He probably missed flying just as much as Poe, if not more. There hadn’t been many opportunities as they worked towards a new republic, diplomatically dubbed the Galactic Union.

“See you soon, Bryn,” Poe waved, ducking underneath the Triad and out of sight. 

Soon. She hoped it would be soon, but in reality they’d probably be gone for month’s, if not years. Rey needed a new generation of Jedi to train and it was Bryn and her crew that were tasked with finding them. There was no such things as a ‘new Jedi’ this soon after the war. You were either a Knight, or you were not. The Knight’s of the Triad would be the first peacekeeping Jedi to fly the galaxy in decades, according to Rey, that was the future. 

“Triad crew, are we ready to fly?” Bryn called into her communicator. 

Rey was off planet, so, with the exception of Poe, there would be no farewell or well wishes. Only a handful of rebels had elected to settle on Yavin, most pottered around Rey’s academy, others helped Kes on the farm, or fixed the old war tech. They didn’t really care what Bryn or her crew did.

“I’ve been been in my seat since dawn, hurry up would ya?” Scout’s muffled voice travelled through the link, “I’m sick of looking at old men farming things.”

“Well maybe if you had any respect, you’d know that’s Kes Dameron, absolute legend, and not be such an ass,” Niah retorted.

“I think you’re the ass, Prence,” Scout returned.

Bryn shook her head, pulling the elastic band out of her hair. She’d get enough of a headache listening to those two argue, a tight up-do was not going to help.

“Uncivilised humans, it’s beyond me why they let you run the galaxy.”

“At least I’m not blue.”

“Screw you, Niah.”

“Oh come on team, we are Jedi Knights, not children.”

The link went quiet. 

Bryn silently thanked the Maker for Willem Fenn. Of all the men she would want piloting her ship, he could be surpassed only by Poe Dameron himself. It was one of the many reasons that she loved him. A lot.

Her thoughts were complimented by a set of strong arms snaking around her waist.

“I find their lack of maturity disturbing,” Willem whispered into her ear.

Shivers ran down Bryn’s body, she’d never grow bored of his breath against her neck, or the sensations that arose when his figure was pressed against hers. 

“Hm, me too. Seems like we are the parents of this mission once again.”

“It might be good practice,” Willem mused.

Bryn blushed. They were getting older, sure, but motherhood? The old laws of the Jedi no longer stood, she had married Willem at twenty - yet two peacekeepers, the first of their generation, looking after a child? Bryn wasn’t sure about that. 

“Let’s not get to ahead of ourselves...”

A whistle blasted from the cockpit, knocking Bryn backwards. Willem stumbled behind her.

“Hey, are ya’ll coming? If you want to make out, at least do it inside the ship.”

Bryn reached out to take Willem’s hand, “you ready to go and save the Jedi order?”

He took it, pressing his fingers through hers, “among other things.”

They walked up the ramp and onto a new adventure.


End file.
